Accio Dares!
by HollyHogwartsRoar
Summary: A tub of nacho cheese, a monkey, and bubbles everywhere! A game show by me where the featured students of hogwarts have to do whatever you, the reviewers, tell them to! A dare show of epic proportions. Done, because I'm too busy.
1. Introduction

**This is just a little something I just thought of doing. I got the idea from Rockergirl0709 and her fanfic Ouran Dares.**

**Disclaimer- obviously I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, ect. This is a fanfic site after all.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Me: Welcome to the show everyone! This is Accio Dares! The show where our friends from Hogwarts have to do whatever you, the audience says they have to. Lets welcome our contestants!

Everyone: *comes out looking a little confused*

Me: Today we have with us Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom , Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Professor Severus Snape! The only ones actually brave enough to be here today.

Harry: Where are we by the way? You just told us to sign the paper or else and show up here in a week.

Me: Your on my new show Accio Dares. Where the public sends in dares and you have to do them!

Neville: Wonderful *sarcasm* when do we start?

Ginny: yeah and how much are these people doing to torture us?

Hermione: what did we do to disserve this?

Snape: *sneering* Just so you know, I am here completely against my will.

Me: *ignores Snape* To answer Ginny's question: I have no idea how much torture will happen. We will have to wait and see. To Hermione: this is an honor so enjoy it! and to Neville: it starts as soon as the wonderful reviewers leave there reviews telling you guys what to do. So for now we can all leave. Here Ron, take us out today. Just read this *hands him card*

Ron: *takes card*…. Well you heard our lovely host! Leave your reviews telling us what dares or questions or whatever you would like to see us do! Our fate rests in your hands. Just keep in mind to keep your dares somewhat clean and have fun! Updating will happen as soon as the dares for the Hogwarts students come in! The password for the next episode will be "cauldron cakes".

Ginny: Keep each other safe and keep faith.

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Okay. This is my first real posted fanfic so be nice! And please review with dares! Sorry if anyone seems OOC and that I talked a lot this chapter. BYE!**


	2. Chaper 1: the fun begins

**Next chapter coming at you! Hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own harry potter or the characters, then you are nuts. Because I don't.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Me: Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone! Everyone excited for your first dares?

Everyone: *shrugs* not really….

Me: oh come on guys! How bad could it be?

Snape: can someone remind me why I'm here again?

Me: because I know your deepest secret and will tell everyone if you don't cooperate.

Snape: Oh yeah….. O_o

Me: Well you better get ready Snape, and you to Harry, because the first dare if you guys!

Snape and Harry: Both of us?!?

Me: yes both of you. Our very first dare comes from Artanis who dares Snape and Harry to have a dance off!

Snape: …….

Harry: ……..

Everyone else: HAHAHA!

Ron: this is going to be awesome!

Harry: Shut up Ron!

Me: Well you two. Let's get this party started!! Ginny, hit the tunes!

Ginny: *presses button and edgy dance music starts* this is going to be interesting.

Harry: *shrugs* if I must *starts doing the robot* beat that Snape!

Snape: That's sir or professor to you Potter! *pulls out amazing break dancing moves*

Everyone: *jaw drops* ….. GO PROFESSOR!!!!

Harry: I don't think I can beat that! Who knew you could dance so well sir!

Snape: Yep. I my old hood they call me the "half-blood prince of dance"

Me: That is something I never needed to hear come out of Snape's mouth…

Hermione: Well I guess this means Snape is the winner! And thank you Artanis for the awesome dare! What's next HollyHogwartsRoar?

Me: *shakes head trying to recover from shock* oh, yeah! Um, our next dare comes from Spottedleaf1995 and is for Harry and Ginny!

Harry: Me again! I just got served by my own professor. What do I have to do now!?

Me: Don't worry Harry. I think you'll actually like this one. Harry and Ginny, your dare is to kiss each other.

Harry: Well that's not bad at all!

Ginny: *blushes* sure. If it's what the dare says.

Harry: *walks up to Ginny*

Ginny: *closes eyes as they get closer to each other*

Ron: WAIT! What the heck kind of dare is this!

Ginny: Ron! Shut up! Me and Harry have kissed before anyway!

Ron: Well that doesn't mean I want to see it again! My best friend and my sister kissing! This is more like torture for me.

Me: oh, don't worry Ron. Your real torture is soon to come.

Ron: *gulps*

Me: now will you to kiss already!

Harry: *pulls Ginny close to him and puts his hand on her cheek*

Ginny: *gently pushes her lips against Harry's*

Harry: *moans slightly and deepens kiss*

Ron: Hey you two! Break it up! The dare was just to kiss each other, not start making out.

Harry and Ginny: *pull apart blushing *

Me: ahh! That was sweet. But as it seems we must move on.

Ron: thank you!

Hermione: Ron, will you stop complaining already!

Snape: 10 points from Gryffindor! For Weasley making us all wait for him to yell at people.

Ron: ggrrrrr.

Me: Well Ron. Now that you have allowed us to move on, I can give you your first dare!

Ron: Oh joy.

Neville: *walks in* sorry I'm late everyone!

Everyone: hi Neville.

Me: No issue Nev. Here, you can announce the next dare. *hands him dare card*

Neville: okay. Ron this dare is for you from XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT. The dare says that you have to bathe in a giant tub of nacho cheese, with chips and everything. And you have to eat at least 20 of the chips. That sounds nasty…

Ron: Let me get this straight. I have to bathe in food, and then eat the food that I bathed in?

Me: sounds like it. So strip and get in that tub!

Ron: …what tub?

Me: Oh yeah. *calls out* FRED AND GEORGE! BRING OUT THE NACHO TUB!!!

Fred and George: *carry out large tub filled with warm nacho cheese and chips* hahahahahaha!! This is going to be wicked! HollyHogwartsRoar? Can we stay and watch?

Me: I don't see why not.

Ron: I had a feeling you two were in on this. Not only am I publicly being embarrassed, but my brothers are helping. I hate my life.

Fred: that's not the right attitude Ronny!

George: now get undressed and get in the tub!

Ron: Fine! *strips down to boxers*

Hermione: *blushes*

Ron: this is going to be horrible I know it already! *lowers himself into nacho cheese*

Neville: how does it feel Ron?

Ron: wrong in many ways…

Me: don't forget you need to eat at least 20 chips while you're in there!

Ron: fine… *starts eating chips* gack! What's in this cheese?!

Fred and George: oh nothing….

Ron: you two scare me *continues eating*

_A few minutes later_

Ron: I… don't feel…. So good *pukes*

Harry: Can someone get a mop in here!

Hermione: well it appears this is the end of this episode! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left dares!

Me: Make sure to leave more reviews with dares for our lovely contestants. Keep each other save and keep faith!

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave your dares for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Snape! Thank you for reading *hugs and gives cookies***


	3. Chapter 2: Imposter Slug

**I hope like this next chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long for update, a lot of work went into this chapter and it was a tag-team effort. We need more dares from you reviewers though if we are going to keep this show going! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Me!? No way. I don't.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Me: Hello people of earth and mars! Welcome back to Accio Dares, the Hogwarts Dare show! Let's all welcome all our lovely contestants to the show today. Neville Longbottom!

Neville: Hey. What's up HollyHogwartsRoar?

Me: Not much but I do have a surprise for you guys today… Now here's Harry Potter!

Harry: Hi.

Me: and here come Hermione, Ron, and Ginny!

Hermione Ron Ginny: Hello!

Me: and of course Professor Severus Snape

Snape: I am Snape, the potions master.

Me: And today we have some very special dares for you guys and a very special guest host! Everyone, welcome my good friend neongarnet (aka Becca or Beeca-chan)!

Becca: Hallo!

Hermione: Why are today's dares so special?

Me: That is a good question. It is special because almost all the dares that come to you today are from my friends at school! And in fact, our first dare today comes from our friend Emily! And it's for you Ron.

Ron: wonderful. What does it say?

Me: It says you have to kiss a slug.

Ron: What kind of slug?

Me: She didn't say. Does it really matter? The point is you have to kiss a slimy creature that eats your gardens.

Ron: it could be worse. At least there is no nacho cheese involved this time.

Becca: *holds up slug* It's not really a slug. I just stole the snail shell.

Ron: That doesn't make me feel any better!

Becca: KISS THE IMPOSTER SLUG!

Ron: *picks up imposter slug with two fingers* here goes nothing…. *puckers lips and presses them to fake slug*

EVERYONE but Becca: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!

Becca: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! **cough cough** I need water.

Me: Ginny! Fetch our guest some water!

Ginny: fine. *gets glass of water and gives it to Becca*

Me: Becca-chan, what is our next dare? We should move on before Ron decides he is in love with the imposter slug….

Ron: *scrubbing away at his lips* You don't have to worry about THAT!

Becca: Hmmm… What is the next dare? *looks at cards* Here's one! This one's from me and Seewah-chan- Snape, thou shalt run through a field of daises and pop a hundred bubbles! WITHOUT magic.

Becca and Me: XD

Snape: … What kind of insane-

Becca: *gets out Bubble Meister 79000*

Me: *takes out wand to apparate us to daisy field*

Snape: NOOOO!!!

Me: *grabs Snape's arm and apparates*

Everyone else: *takes a port key behind us *

Me: Beeca-chan! Release the bubbles!!!!!

Becca: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! **releases thousands of bubbles**

Snape: Merlin's beard…

Becca and Me: RUN, FORREST! RUN!

Everyone else: O_o

Snape: *starts off in a slow jog, black curls bouncing off his shoulders, his eyes glittering, girlishly reaching out for each bubble, giggling at the dispersment of soap suds*

Harry: *keeps tally of how many bubbles Snape has popped while laughing his butt off*

Everyone else: *bent over laughing themselves to tears*

Me: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Becca: *enchanted* **(A/N guess who wrote the Snape bit!)  
**  
Harry: …Ninety-nine … one hundred!

Ginny: *stops video taping* THIS IS _SO_ GOING ON YOUTUBE!!!!

Snape: Um… that was horrible. How I… hated that… Never again. Shall I. Do that.

Becca: **disappointed** Well… What's next?

Me: *looks cards and looks at Neville*

Nevile: O.O

Me: Neville… I am sorry to say that Norris requests that you lick the inside of a plunger.

Neville: WHAT!?

Me: sorry but that's what it says. Hermione! Fetch me the plunger.

Hermione: Why me? Make the guest host do it!

Me: I'm not making Beeca-chan get the plunger! She is our guest; she shouldn't have to do that!

Becca: Yes Hermione, where are your manners. Harry? Could you be nice and go get the plunger? Its under the sink in the bathroom.

Harry: Kay.. *goes and comes back with old, nasty looking plunger* here you go Neville. Good luck!

Neville: *grudgingly takes plunger* I thought you liked me, HollyHogwartsRoar!

Me: *blushes* … I do like you Neville. It's not my fault my friends come up with nasty dares. Just get it over with and move on!

Becca: You can have a butter beer after!

Neville: fine! *quickly licks plunger* UURRGHH!

Becca: Here! *hands him butter beer which Neville chugs*

Neville: Thank Merlin that's over! Do I have any more dares today?

Me: Nope! Your good. I'd say you could go home but I think you might want to see some of these other dares.

Neville: awesome. Just as long as I don't have to do anything *sits back with butter beer*

Me: Who's the next dare for Becca?

Becca: HollyHogwartsRoar has a dare for Snape!

Snape: yes….

Me: Do Beeca-chan's math homework!

Snape: crap. *grabs math and heads over to desk*

Me: okay….. our next dare is for Hermione and Ginny. This dare comes to us from the reviewer dearmanica. It appears that Hermione and Ginny have to have a pole dancing contest.

_Due to the graphic nature of this dare it has been preempted for your safety and to keep this story at a T rating. The story will be back after this commercial break! __**Buy cereal!..... ATP energy of the future!.... does Fiber One really have fiber?...... Toy's R Us!..... **__and now back to the regularly scheduled program._

Harry: It seems we have a winner! Congratulations Ginny!

Ginny: *takes a bow* thank you!

Becca and Me: U_U …. Moving on!

Becca: our next dare, which is one of my _favorites,_ is from my sister Seewah-chan! Snape has to scream "I love Joe Jonas" at the top of his lungs.

Snape: Why do you people hate me?... fine. I LOOOOVE JOE JONAS!!! HE IS TOTALLY HOT!

Me and Becca: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: O_O

Ron: no way Snape! Everyone knows that Nick is way better then Joe!

Snape: yeah right! Joe is so superior to Nick and Kevin!

Ron: In your dreams fan girl!

Snape: Stalker!

Ron: Pervert!

Me: WILL YOU TWO BREAK IT UP ALREADY!!!! Ron started this fight, so what's his next dare Becca?

Becca: *looks at Ron in an evil way* Actually this dare is for Ron AND Harry. This dare comes from Emily and me. You and Harry have to go into a gay bar wearing matching outfits!

Harry and Ron: *look at each other with wide eyes*

Me: here are your outfits! Go change in the back room and follow Ginny to the gay bar *hands Ginny map*. Have fun you love birds!

Harry: You'll pay for this!

Neville: It's okay HollyHogwartRoar, it's not your fault. *puts arm around me*

Me: *blushes slightly*

Ron and Harry: *stalks off to changing room*

Hermione: O_O did anyone else notice that they just went into the same changing room together?....

Everyone else: O_O

_5 minutes later_

Harry and Ron: *walk out in matching outfits* grrrrrrr.

Me: HAHAHA! This is going to be awesome!

Ginny: *trying not to laugh* come on guys! To the gay bar we go. *takes out video camera*

Becca: While we wait for them to get back, shall we do some more dares?

Me: Of course. The next dare is for Hermione and is from Emily. Emily has dared you to hug a monkey.

Hermione: Where the heck am I suppose to find a monkey!?

Me: I'll be right back! Snape, hand me that crow bar over there and hold my shoes *takes off shoes and gives them to Snape*

Snape: *hands me the crow bar*

_5 minutes later_

Me: *walks in with a monkey on shoulders* I'm back! Here Hermione, I "found" you a monkey to hug!

Hermione: …….Where did you get that monkey?

Me: I'm not telling.

Hermione: oooookkkkaaay… *takes monkey and gives him a hug* Ah! He's kinda cute!

Me: don't get too attached. I have to get him back before dawn.

Hermione: T.T

Ginny: *walks back in laughing* we're back everyone!

Ron: that was the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my entire life.

Harry: I want to crawl under a rock and die

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Becca: what happened?

Harry: 3 people told us what a cute couple we are, 6 people gave me their number, and one guy put a dollar in my shirt!

Ron: 4 people gave me their number and that same guy put 5 dollars in my shirt.

Me: WOW!

Ron: Can we end this soon please? This has been a long show today.

Me: yes I guess it has been long. But we had a lot of dares and a very awesome guest *hugs Beeca-chan*

Becca: *hugs back* but we have 2 more dares before we go! Ginny, you have a dare from someone… I forgot to write down who gave it to me. Ginny, you must dye your hair blue!!

Ginny: eh. Could be worse. *takes dye from me and heads to bathroom*

_10 minutes later_

Ginny: Well… how does it look?

Everyone: O.o

Me: I like it!

Snape: you would…

Me: and what is that suppose to mean!?

Snape: nothing….

Me: that's okay Snape. Your next dare will make up for it anyway. This dare comes from Becca! Snape, you and Ron have to make out for 2 minutes!

Ron: WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!?!?!?

Snape: I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!

Ron and Snape: *Run towards exit*

Me and Becca: GET THEM FLUFFY!!!

*Giant 3 headed dog walks out and picks up Snape and Ron and brings them back. Then takes guard at the door, Snape and Ron manage to escape*

Harry: Well, now that they're gone… *attacks Ginny and starts making out with her, ferociously*

**Ron and Snape return**

Snape: I left my knickers…

Ron: I left my back pack- BLOODY HELL! HARRY, STOP EATING MY SISTER!

**Harry and Ginny ignore him**

Ron: OH, IS THAT HOW IT IS? WELL THEN! **grabs Snape and starts making out with him, his hand on the nape of Snape's neck, his arm around his waist, pinning Snape**

Snape: **pretending to push him away, but really bringing him closer**

Harry: **drops Ginny** NO! NOT SNAPE! HE'S MINE! **bursts into tears** You knew I dreamt of him every night! How could you?

Ginny: Ow… hey, I dreamt of him, too!

Ron: **drops Snape** Now you know how I feel!

Snape: **lying on the floor, grabs his knickers and runs**

Harry: Wha- YOU AND GINNY?

Ginny: O.O

Harry: SHE'S MINE!

Ron: I thought you liked Snape?!

Harry: I thought _you_ like Snape?!

Ginny: Wait, what about me?!

Ron: **takes Ginny in his arms** They lied Ginny! We're not brother and sister! _Harry_ is your brother! And Snape is your father!

Snape: *from behind Fluffy* WHAT?! *Fluffy growls* STFU, I'm listening!

Hermione: **breaks monkey's neck** What about _ME_?! What about _my_ feelings?

Me: Hermione! I told you I had to get that monkey back by dawn!

Snape: **runs to her** I've loved you since the first time I've seen you!

Becca: **to HollyHogwartsRoar** Wow, now we have a mommy for the family!

Me: Okay, boys and girls (but mostly girls), We have to cut this short now, but stay tuned for next time!

**ending theme** **think Who Wants To Be A Millionaire**

Becca: What's that got to do with anything? And why didn't we remind people to review with dares? We need reviews. And dares.

Me: When I think ending theme, I think of that one. REVIEW!!!!! please.


	4. Chapter 3: Dragons

**Next chapter coming at you! Sorry it took so long but school is being a *beep* and I have no time. Hope you guys like it.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Me: Welcome, welcome to another episode of Accio Dares! Welcome back everyone.

Everyone: ……………..

Becca: show some emotion guys! Aren't you happy to be here?

Harry: No. We were forced to be here. What are _you_ doing here?

Me: didn't I tell you? Becca/neongarnet is our new permit co-host!

Ron: oh joy. A new person to torture us.

Me: shut up.

Becca: moving on!! Our first dare today is for Harry and comes from Emily and my dad! Harry, thou must write to a gossip column asking for advice on how to break up with your boyfriend!

Harry: Really? …crap. *grabs quill and parchment and heads over to desk*

Becca: make sure that it's under your real name! Holly, what's the next dare?

Me: Monica says that Ginny has to kiss Steven. Ewwwww!!!!!!!

Ginny: Who is Steven?

Me: kid I use to go to school with. Dreadfully annoying guy.

Ginny: Well what does he look like?

Me: *whispers into Ginny's ear*

Ginny: EEEWWW! Gross!.....Fine. I'll go find him. *takes map and walks out door to find him*

Me: while she does that, let's move on to the next dare. dragonslayer99 says that Snape has to make magical s'mores and give them to Hermione has a birthday present.

Hermione: But my birthday was a couple of weeks ago on "talk like a pirate" day!

Me: to bad! Snape, make your s'mores!

Snape: but what is a magical s'more anyway? I thought that all s'mores where the same.

Becca: idk. Just make them with magic or something!

Snape: Accio marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers! *ingredients fly towards Snape.* Incendio! *marshmallow roasts* wingardrium leviosa! *marshmallow and other ingredients fly together then float towards Hermione*

Ginny: I'm back and that was horrible! *pukes* please continue.

Hermione: *takes a bite* YUMMY!! Too bad it's not talk like a pirate day again!

Me: well, speaking of talk like a pirate day, Harry has a dare from the reviewer dearmanica. It says that Harry has to do an impression of Jack Sparrow from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.

Harry: *smiles* I'll be right back *runs for backroom*

Me: *yells to backroom* Hagrid! Watch him back there and make sure he doesn't try to escape or kill himself or something.

Hargid: OKAY!

Ron: I didn't know Hagrid was back there!

Becca: yeah. He runs all the security, takes care of the animals, and calls the people we need.

Everyone: O.O

Harry: *comes back out in full Jack Sparrow costume* Someone get me some rum!

Me: I guess he really got into the part!

Ginny: he looks pretty good. I think he'll keep it!

Harry: Keep telling yourself that, darling. *takes a swig of rum*

Becca: alcoholic! My sister Seewah-chan gives us our next dare! She says that Snape has to wear a pink bunny suit and be toured around the school by the twins!

Snape: WHAT??? *BEEEP*

Me: you have a choice! Do you want the playboy bunny style suit or the regular one?

Snape: *eyes the playboy bunny one longingly but take regular one*

Becca: now go change in the backroom!

Me: FRED! GEORGE! GET OUT HERE!!!!

Fred: *appears behind me and whispers in my ear* you rang?

George: *appears on the other side* glad to be back.

Me: *shivers* Can you take Snape all around Hogwarts?

Fred: okay. But that doesn't seem like a very good dare…

George: can't we dye his hair pink first or something?

Becca: Just wait and see guys.

Me: Hey Neville?

Neville: *walks up* do I finally have something to do?

Me: sadly no. I just haven't heard from you all episode. You look kinda sad…

Neville: not sad, just tired. I was woken up at 5 am this morning by the phone ringing. Then half an hour later it started ringing again! Then as soon as I think I'm about to fall asleep again, the radio freaks out and starts to play Miley Cyrus music louder then thunder!

Me: that sucks. I know how you feel.

Snape: *walks out blushing in a big pink bunny suit* You'll all die for this!!

Me: *sticks out tongue* yeah right!

Fred and George: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME *grab Snape and pushes him out the door*

Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Becca: *waves goodbye* While Snape slowly dies of humiliation, Hermione, you have to sniff a dogs butt.

Hermione: And where am I to find a dog?

Me: well, all we have here is Fluffy.

Hermione: But Fluffy is huge!!! I can't even reach his butt!

Hagrid: *walks out with a ladder and Fluffy*

Hermione: crap. *climbs ladder and takes a deep smell* Minty.

Becca and Me: O.o

Me: Harry, Ron…. Set the dorms on fire.

Ron: Well we're expelled.

Harry: *already has out matches* let's go!

Ron and Harry: *skips out the door laughing*

Me: I wonder how long it will take them…?

*Huge explosion is herd in the background and a fire alarm goes off*

WEEOOOWEEEOOOOWEEEOOOOAAAAAHHHWEEEOOOOOWEEEOOOO

Becca: RUN FOR YOU FURRY LITTLE LIVES!!!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Snape: *runs in with his bunny tail on fire* get the heck out of here!!!

Me: did Harry and Ron blow up the dorms?!

Snape: No! The school is under attack from dragons! *sits in bucket of water* aaah.

Me: that's all? HAGRID! Put up the dragon shield!

Hagrid: YEP! *presses a button and a huge metal shield with a purple glow surrounds the whole place*

Becca: wow! You really have thought of everything!

Ginny: But wait! Fred, George, Harry, and Ron are still outside!

Me: Crap! I'll be right back! *takes out wand*

Neville: Wait! I'll come with you.

Me: *grabs his arm and apparates them both away*

Becca: Well let's continue. I think we have time for one more dare. This one is from Emily and is for Hermione.

Hermione: oh cow! What is it this time?

Becca: You must put a traffic cone on your head and run around saying "I'm fashionable" to 10 people.

Hermione: U_U two problems with that. #1- I don't have a traffic cone and #2- everyone is outside of the dragon shield!

Becca: *steals Snape's wand* Accio traffic cone! *traffic cone flies out from backroom* you can just do it and say "I'm fashionable" to the people in this room.

Hermione: Fine! *puts cone on her head and runs up to Snape* I'M FASHIONABLE!

Snape: Why, yes you are! Where may I ask did you buy that adorable hat?

Hermione: ……….. *runs up to Fluffy* I'M FASHIONABLE!

Fluffy: ruff?.....

Hermione: ………………………

Becca: This is boring! You can stop now Hermione!

Hermione: thank goodness! *takes cone off*

*loud crack is herd and a group of smoking people appear*

Me: we're back!!!

Neville: And we found the lost boys!

Harry: THAT WAS AWESOME!!!

Ron: MY SOCKS ARE ON FIRE!

Fred and George: Why'd you take us away? We wanted to play with the dragons!

Me: shut up and go call you brother to handle our dragon issues!

Neville: Holly… your hair is on fire.

Me: Great! *puts hair out* Becca-chan! Now I'm pissed so, wrap up the show for me!

Becca: Well that's all for today everyone! Please remember to leave a review with comments and dares! We need more dares or else this show will no longer exist! Keep faith and keep each other safe!

Everyone: GOODBYE!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Thanks for reading peoplez. Please leave dares no matter how bad you might think they are. We need more dares for the show to keep going. Sorry about the Jack Sparrow thing. I've only seen that movie once so I wasn't sure what to write. Bye!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Unbeatable Super Soaker

Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to Accio Dares. Sorry I've been gone for so long again.

Becca: Me to!

Harry: I guess it has been a while. Where have you guys been?

Becca: Having our brains melted through the magic of school and homework.

Me: And of course all our spare time is on twitter and youtube watching far too much Fullmetal Alchemist and tweeting witty humor. Or maybe that's just me _

Hermione: Lucky! I wish I had that much homework to do!

Me and Becca: NO YOU DON'T!!!!! *take out giant super-soakers*

Hermione: *shinks back*

Me: U.U ….. I need coffee. Anyone want to go to Peet's for me and get me something?

Everyone: ……….

Me: Fine then! I dare Snape to go buy me coffee!

Snape: No way! You can't give us dares!

Me: Oh yeah! *pumps giant super soaker*

Snape: *wimpers* Fine I'll go buy your BEEPing coffee!

Me: *points super soaker* watch your mouth!

Becca: *pushes Snape out the door* And get me a doughnut while you're at it! please.

Ron: Can we start now?

Ginny: Yeah!

Me: I can't think without my coffee.

Becca: SPIDER!!!

Ron: AAAH! WHERE?!?!?

Becca: hahahaha! Got you!

Neville: This is going no were! *grabs dare cards from my back pocket*

Me: hey!

Neville: The first dare today is from XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT. Hermione has to stand in an extremely humid climate for twenty minutes!

Hermione: But my hair will get all frizzy!

Neville: I think that's the point… *takes out humidifier* Now go stand in the closet with this for a while!

Hermione: Fine! *takes humidifier and goes into closet*

Snape: *walks in* Here's your coffee. *hands me coffee*

Me: YAY! *chugs half of it* Neville? Can I have my dare cards back?

Neville: Yeah. *hands back cards* Sorry I stole them.

Me: it's okay. If you hadn't the show would still be at a stand-still. Becca. Can thou give thy people the next dare?

Becca: yep. The next dare is from Luna-Lovegood-Granger and is for Snape! Snape, you get the pleasure of being a human test subject for Fred and George's experiments!

Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: FRED! GEORGE! GET THE HECK OUT HERE! YOU HAVE A NEW GUINEA PIG!!

Snape: *trying to open the window to escape*

Becca and Me: FLUFFY!!!!!

Fluffy: *comes out and picks up Snape in his mouth and deposits him in a cart*

Fred and George: *appear holding mysterious boxes* this is going to be fun. MUAHAHAHA!

Snape: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Becca: *squirts him with giant super-soaker*

Snape: NO! My greasy hair is ruined! *wipes tear from his cheek*

Becca: Oh Snapeypoo! I'm sorry! *hugs*

Fred: *grabs cart with Snape in it* Lets go professor!

George: We have lots of new products for you to try! New puking pasties and wonder witch beauty products!

Snape: You'll all pay for this! *is pulled out the door*

Me: now that that part is done, let's move on. Where is Hermione?

Neville: Merlin's beard! We left her in the closet with the humidifier! *runs to closet and opens door*

Hermione: *walks out with hair about the size of Fluffy's head* I can't find my ears!

Me: HAHAHA!

Becca: Can I touch it!

Hermione: No!

Ron: *walks over and pokes it with wand. The wand then disappears into her hair* HEY! Give it back *digs hand into hair*

Hermione: RON! Get your hand out of my hair!

Ron: *pulls hand out* I better get my wand back!

Becca: Well Hermione, it's a good thing that your next dare is to use a straightener to flatten your hair!

Hermione and Ron: Thank merlin!

Me: But you can't use any electricity or magic.

Hermione: Then what help will it do!

Becca: I don't know. But the dare also says that you have to have to keep the results all episode.

Hermione: Fine! *grabs straightener and goes to back room*

Me: well, let's move on while she does that. *takes last suck of coffee and turns cup upside down and shakes it, then frowns* It's always sad when the cup is suddenly empty.

Becca: Why are you sad? I never even got my doughnut at all!

Me: That is sad. But the show must go on. *looks to dare cards* The next dare is from a loyal reviewer dearmanica. She dares Snape to sing "Baby got Back". HAHAHAHA!

Ron: Well that's good. Didn't you tell us that was your favorite song Professor?

Snape: WHAT?!? I never said that!

Ron: Oh, maybe I dreamt that…

Snape: O.O Why do I have to do this?

Me: Oh, you know why you have to do this. Muahaha… *sends evil look at Snape while pumping up giant super soaker*

Snape: Dobby's sock. *light dim and someone throws Snape a microphone. A spot light comes up on Snape and he throws his hair back and begins singing*

_Enter "Baby Got Back" lyrics here_

Becca: *wipes tear* that was beautiful!

Me: U_U

Everyone: O.O

Hemione: *walks back in with her hair a little bit smaller but possibly more frizzy* This sucks. I didn't even find Ron's wand!

Ron: U.U

Me: . let's move on. The next dare is Luna-Lovegood-Granger. The dare is that Hermione has to kiss Luna!

Hermione: WHAT?!?! But Luna isn't even here!

Becca: NARGLES!!!!!!

Luna: *appears* WHERE??!?

Me: Hi Luna! Thanks for coming, but there are no nargles here right now.

Luna: *sad* So why am I here?

Becca: Oh, you'll find out soon enough *winks*

Hermione: *sighs and walks up to Luna*

Luna: Hey Hermione! Whats---

Hermione: *interrupts Luna, pressing their lips together*

Luna: *faints*

Hermione: Can we move on now! I'd like to erase this from my memory.

Me: Fine, but wake up Luna first. I think the shock has caused her to collapse.

Ron: I'll do it! *walks up to Luna and pours ice cold water on her*

Luna: *jolts up and shakes the water from her eyes* BRRRR!!! You didn't have to go that far Ron! What just happened anyway?

Hermione: You mean you don't remember?

Luna: Nope. All I remember is something about Nargles.

Hermione: *insulted*

Snape: What is the next dare already? I have innocent Gryffindors to punish.

Harry Ron Hermione Ginny and Me: HEY!!!

Snape: WHAT!

Becca: YAY HUFFLEPUFF! Our next dare is…. Oh wait! That was the last dare..

Me: Really? *checks* WOW! I guess this is the end of the show then. *hits play button on Who Wants To Be a Millionare Music*

Becca: Please remember to review with your dares!

Me: Without the dares from you this show wouldn't exist. All dares are welcome and all dares WILL be used in the show at some point.

Becca and Me: BYEEEEEE!!!

Snape: Just go home!

Me: *squirts Snape with giant super soaker*


	6. Chapter 5: A Snog to Remember

**Sorry it's been so long for a new chapter! I thought the show was dead and saw no point to doing it (plus I had finals). But my enthusiasm to do the show has been renewed when I got I new review (after all this time) from imatruenut. Thanks. And merry Christmas/any other holiday!**

* * *

Me: Welcome back once again to everyone's favorite Hogwarts dare show Accio Dares! It's been a while, huh?

Ron: *yawn* I thought this was over! Why are we doing this again?

Becca and Me: Because it's fun!

Everyone else: No it's not!

Becca: Well its fun for us.

Me: *pumps super soaker* Anyone else have problems with being here?

Everyone: *shuts up*

Me: Well anyway, we are back and ready to start! The first dare we have today is from the reviewer Monkeys In Hogwarts. The dare is that Ron has to watch Harry and Ginny snog passionately for an hour!

Ron: WHAT?! Have we learned nothing from the whole "Snape" incident from a couple of chapters ago?

Snape: *growls* 10 points from Gryffindor for Ron bringing that up again!

Hermione: Yeah Ron! I thought we had all decided that never happened and never to speak of it again!

Becca: *laughing* Either way you still have to do the dare.

Ron: You can't make me!

Me: Oh yes we can! The reviewer also said that you have to watch while bound and gagged to a chair behind plexiglass. Plus I have this *points super soaker menacingly*

Neville: *grabs Ron and ties him to a chair*

Ron: Hey! Why are you doing this Neville?

Neville: I've got nothing better to do and I thought I could help HollyHogwarts out. *shoves sock in Ron's mouth*

Me: Ah. Thanks Nev.

Ron: mmph mnnph pmnufb!!

Becca: HAGRID!! BRING FOURTH THE PLEXIGLASS WALL!!

Hagrid: *put big clear wall in front of Ron*

Becca: Harry! Ginny! We need your lips!

Harry: ….. *wasn't listening*

Ginny: …… *also wasn't listening*

Me: Pay attention next time instead of day dreaming about Snape! We need you two to snog in front of Ron for an hour.

Ginny: YAY!

Harry: No problem here *wink*

Harry and Ginny: *walk to other side of plexiglass wall and start a passionate, wild, snog session*

Ron: *shuts eyes*

Me: Well this won't do! Someone tape his eyes open!

Becca: *whips out duck tape from nowhere and throws it to Neville*

Neville: *tapes Ron's eyes open* But won't his eyes dry out?

Ron: mmmnny mnfph nnmmpf!

Me: Just have kittens lick his eye balls to keep them wet.

_One hour later…_

Harry and Ginny: *resurface gasping for breath*

Ron: *dies*

Becca: Our next dare is also from Monkeys In Hogwarts! Now Snape has to dye his hair pink!

Snape: Cauldron bum! *takes dye and stalks off to the bathroom*

_20 minutes later…_

Snape: *walks out with bright pink hair*

Everyone: *points and laughs*

Me: Well this goes great with our next dare. XAPY-TZINY-IIOZEINTON-NOAT dares Snape to suggest to Voldy that bright purple is the new black and hot pink is the new red!

Snape: …Do you really think that the dark lord is stupid enough to believe that? He'll just AK me and move on with life!

Becca: Just try it! We know that if you come back dead then he didn't believe it.

Snape: I don't want to die! *in small voice* even though I'll get to be with Lily again…

Me: Just do it! *sprays with super soaker till he runs out the door*

_30 minutes later…_

Snape: *comes back with wide eyes*

Becca: What happened?

Snape: ….he… believed me… *holds up picture*

Me: *takes picture and everyone looks. The picture shows a happy Voldemort wearing bright purple robes and hot pink eyes*

Everyone: *dies laughing*

Snape: Why are you laughing! This is horrible! The dark lord is now planning on making all death eaters wear purple masks and dye their dark marks pink!

Everyone: *rolling on the floor laughing till their sides hurt*

Me: Can't wait to see the new uniform Snape. Pink really is your color.

Snape *growls*

Me: Anyway! Our next dare is from dearmanica! The dare says that Harry has to twirl a baton that is on fire on both ends!

Harry: But I've never twirled a baton before! What if I burn myself?

Me: Then it will hurt.

Harry: U.U

Becca: *gets baton and sets it on fire*

Harry: *hesitantly takes it and starts slowly spinning it*

Neville: *sneezes* ACHOO!

Harry: *jumps, dropping the baton onto his feet* AHH! My shoes are on fire!

Me: *hits Harry's shoes with the super soaker* Keep in mind that this is the only time the super soaker will be used for good.

Harry: Merlin's beard! Now I have to ask for new shoes for Christmas…

Becca: Speaking of Christmas, this is the end of the show!

Snape: What does that have to do with Christmas?

Becca: …well Christmas comes at the end of December…. And stuff… with the… LOOK A NARGLE!

Everyone: *turns, looking for the nargle*

Me: I still don't understand why that always works…

Becca: Well since this is the end I guess we should remind you to review with your dares and comments!

Me: Remember that you can leave as many dares as you want for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Snape, and even the hosts if you so choose.

Becca and Me: The next episode will be brought to you by the letter P! See you then!


End file.
